Coven of the Eight
The Coven of the Eight is a group of characters featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twenty-first episode of the sixth season. History After Drizella gives the heroes a prophecy of a Dark Curse she will cast in eight years, the heroes thwart her plans by turning her into a statue. Eight years later, as the heroes are celebrating the birthday of Lucy, Gothel and the Coven of the Eight interrupt and free Drizella, whom she offers to aid with enacting the curse, before teleporting away with her. Sometime after this, the coven kidnap Henry and poison him, ensuring he will die unless he goes to a Land Without Magic. Gothel joins Drizella and other coven witches at a summoning altar, where they have Henry cloaked and bound in the center of it. Rapunzel tries to warn Drizella about the fact Gothel is only using her for her own gain, but Drizella ignores her advice and knocks her out. Regina and Zelena show up with their allies ambush the other witches, with Hook holding Gothel as a hostage, however, Hook lets her go on Regina's orders when Drizella reveals she intends for Regina to cast the curse. Gothel then reveals Henry to Regina as Drizella explains the necessity that Regina cast the curse; both to save Henry's life and because the final curse ingredient has to be magic from a witch who crushed the heart of the thing she loved most. Once the curse is enacted, Gothel is swept away to Hyperion Heights along with everyone else in the land. }} The Blind Witch becomes known as a baker named Hilda, while one of the witches become a doctor named Andrea Sage. After Victoria Belfrey wakes up her daughter, Anastasia, which causes Lucy to fall into a coma, Doctor Sage becomes in charge of the case. Meanwhile, Eloise recruits Anastasia to join the coven after she gives Ivy's magic to her, while kicking Ivy out of the group. Doctor Sage continues to attempt to wake Lucy up, leading her to take a blood sample from her mother Jacinda Vidrio, her legal father Nick Branson and Henry Mills, which leads her to discover that Henry is Lucy's real father. As she discovers the information, she also discovers she has been poisoned and she dies, as a gloved figure in black snips off a piece of her hair. }} Known Members *Anastasia *Blind Witch/Hilda *Doctor Sage † *Drizella/Ivy Belfrey (formerly) *Gothel/Eloise Gardener (leader) *Madame Leota *3 other members Trivia Set Notes= Props Notes *The Coven's symbolFile:710CovenSymbol.png File:710SymbolOnCoin.png bears striking similarities to: **The vegvísir, a magical stave from Nordic folklore. The vegvísir is intended to help the bearer find their way through rough weather. **The Helm of Awe, from Nordic Folkore.https://norse-mythology.org/symbols/helm-of-awe/ The Helm of Awe is intended to confer invincibility in the wearer or instill fear in ones enemies.http://symboldictionary.net/?p=730 **Eight algiz runes combined. The algiz rune is Elder Futhark for 'elk'. An elk symbolizes strength and stamina.https://dreamingandsleeping.com/elk-spirit-animal-symbolism-and-meaning/ **The symbol also represents Sam Ochotta's tattoo.File:710CovenSymbol.png File:710SymbolOnCoin.png Appearances References Category:Female Characters Category:New Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Seattle Characters